Amelia Dracula Season 1 Episode 6 Bad Amelia
by MissDramatic016
Summary: Amelia's reflection has taken control and wants to kill Vlad! How will he react to Amelia's behavior? Will he try and help her? Reason with her? Or dust her? All will be told in this new episode of Young Dracula! My best story so far!
1. Bad Girl

Amelia's eyes opened, and when she did her eyes glowed red and bared her new fangs. Amelia whooshed out of the woods. Her ankle hurt, but somehow the merging made Amelia not bothered by it. Amelia hadn't whooshed home, her evil side had taken over, who deceived to have some fun before she was given the responsibility of The Chosen One. Amelia had gone where all the street-fangs lived, Vlad would never look for her there! And their were a large street stuffed with breathers in the street next door.

**One and a half hours later with Vlad**

"Vladimir! You can't after Amelia! She wants to kill you!" The Count yelled.

"Vlad. Mate. What does your dad mean that Amelia wants to kill you." Jonno asked.

"I'll explain later mate . . . You said Amelia bit a breather." Vlad said as if he didn't believe it was true.

"Well I say 'a' . . . She has bitten 20 breathers in the past hour. My mum said you have to sort her out by dawn or she'll rearm the slayers gild." Jonno informed, nervously.

"Don't worry I'll get her here by the dawn." Vlad told Jonno as he walked to the door.

"VLADIMIR!" The Count yelled, who was simply worried for his son, yet he was still ignored.

**One and a half hours before with Amelia**

Amelia was walking through the street that the street-fangs lived in. Looking at all the buildings of the street and wondered how the bats they could live the way they do.

"Hey! Everyone! The Chosen One's 13 year-old half-sister has come to play." one male street-fang yelled. Amelia bared her fangs and hissed at the street-fang as the other street-fangs crowded behind him.

"Looks like she gone though her transformation early." a female street-fang said.

"No shit." anther female street-fang commented rudely.

"Don't be stupid! she is only 13." Anther male street-fang stupidly said. Amelia whooshed away and came back holding a little boy of about 9 by the scruff of his neck. He was trying to wriggle free and screaming for his mother. Amelia rolled her eyes and clicked her fingers. The little boy stood frozen with his mouth wide open and arms in the air. He was hypnotized. Amelia showed her fangs, put her head right back then bite into the little boy's neck. Amelia sucked on his neck until every last drop was drained. Amelia threw the now undead little boy to the floor and then wiped the blood off the corner of her mouth, smiled evilly at the group of street-fangs and then whooshed away allowing them to think whatever they thought. After the taste of blood Amelia was now desperate for more. Amelia then accidentally caught up with the mother of the little boy she had just bitten.

"What did you do to my son?!" She shouted in Amelia's face, with tears in her eyes. "Where is he?! What have you done to him?!" the mother yelled, pulling on Amelia's bright red hair, which had been dyed an unnatural hair colour of ruby red at the ends from going through her transformation. Amelia clicked her fingers before the woman woke up the entire street. The woman was hypnotized. Amelia carefully released her hair from the mad-woman's grip. Then she unhypnotized the woman and before she could say anther word Amelia quickly lowered her fangs into the female woman screamed in pain as Amelia drained every last drop of blood just like Amelia had done this woman's son. When she was completely drained, Amelia threw the woman to the floor.

"What have you done to my wife?" A man whisper shouted from his front door, which Amelia was only a few meters away from. Desperate for yet more blood, Amelia hypnotized the man and bit him. Off the little boy Amelia had 4 pints of blood 7 off the woman and 8 off the man. Which meant Amelia drank 19 pints of human blood, by the time she had drained the man and thrown him on the floor. However Amelia still wanted more. She went to the next house and bit the 3 children and their parents, with no mercy for a singe person. She bit breather after breather after breather and every drop of blood seemed to make her desperate for even more. It had been an hour of being a full vampire and Amelia had drained around about 20 breathers. In the next 10 minutes she had bit a further 3 and about to bite a 24th breather.

"Amelia . . ." someone yelled. ". . . stop!" a male voice said finishing his 2 word sentence. Amelia looked away from her hypnotized breather to see who dared try and stop their 'leader' from doing want she wanted when she wanted. It was only Vlad her only optical in leading vampires. Vlad was the current leader and Amelia was the heir. "What do you think your doing?!" Vlad asked.

"Having an early breakfast." Amelia said as she went to bite her 24th victim, but Vlad grabbed her by her color and pulled Amelia so she was facing him.

"From what Jonno has told me you've already had 20 breathers!" Vlad snapped.

"Well that is were he is wrong because this here is 24th breather." Amelia said trying to be clever.

"That's worse!" Vlad angrily whispered, trying to scare Amelia, it might of worked 3 hours ago when Amelia was simply a short-tempered red-headed under-aged vampire, but now when she had gone through her transformation and now had her full powers, Vlad didn't stand a change, in scaring his 'half sister'.

"No it's better." Amelia corrected. "Why should listen to you when your not even my brother!" Amelia said evilly. "Breathers are our food . . . not our friends." Amelia said reminding Vlad of his childhood were his farther aid that all the time. Amelia showed Vlad her evil smile as he let go of her color and whooshed away and taking the breather with her. She bit breather number 24 in an ally way near the street and then whooshed up a tree so she was sitting on one of the highest branches. Amelia thought about how she was going to kill Vlad. She thought about it for 5 minutes and then settled for staking him so therefore she used her new super strength to snap and stick from the tree that was about 5cm thick. Amelia used her powers to sharpen the end and placed it in the pocket of her red leather jacket which she was still wearing from when she saved Vlad from the slayers. Amelia then whooshed down the tree and went to the nearest house were a female breather lived on her own. Amelia bit her then looked for a next victim.

"Amelia." a female voice said.

"Ingrid." Amelia said as she turned around after hearing of her name. "What do you want?" Amelia asked.

"I want to join you on your blood rampage ofcorse and to help you kill Vlad." Ingrid said.

"I don't need help killing Vlad." Amelia said showing her fangs. "But feel free to bite a breather if want, no one's stopping you." Amelia said. Then saw a glince of something behind Ingrid's back and gave her a look of confusen. "What is that behind your back?" Amelia asked Ingrid. Ingrid said nothing she was a meter away from Amelia. She got a bit of tissue from her pocket and put it over her mouth as she got out what was behind her back and sprayed it on Amelia. Ingrid had a Garlic Gas Gun! Amelia became unconscious again and Vlad whooshed into the scene and caught Amelia's head just before it hit the floor. Vlad was the closest to Amelia and could smell the garlic on her.

"How much Garlic Gas did you give her?!" Vlad asked as he used one hand to cover his nose.

"Enough to make sure she is unconscious until you lock in the cage in the basement." Ingrid told her 'full-blood brother', as she passed him a mask, which he put on. Vlad picked Amelia up in his arms as if she was a new born baby and looked at Ingrid.

"Come on then." Vlad told Ingrid just before he whooshed and Ingrid followed. When they got back to Gar Side, they went to the basement. Ingrid Opened the cage door and Vlad went inside and laid Amelia in there then came out and locked the door. Then all he had to do now was wait. "You gave her to much!" Vlad said angrily when it had been half and hour or so.

"No I didn't she's coming around!" Ingrid said relived that she hadn't killed her sister, although she didn't show it. Amelia's arms were hand cuffed to the sides of the cage with two slayer hand cuffs. Amelia was suddenly fully awake and aware of what was happening.

"INGRID! YOU TRICKED ME!" Amelia yelled trying to use her strength to break cuffs however she was failing at this, yet she continued to try. "Let me go Vlad!" shouted Amelia. "Let me go or I'll .. I'll..." Amelia's voice trailed away and got out the stake she had made. She launched herself forward holding the stake so it would go straight though Vlad's heart - by this time Vlad was right up close to the cage - Amelia was now fast but Vlad was faster and stronger. He stopped Amelia's hand and flicked his wrist and the stake became saw-dust on the floor in seconds.

"NOW BE QUITE AND LISTEN TO ME!" Vlad yelled in a deep voice.

* * *

I know I know it has been over a mouth since I last wrote anything. SO SORRY! 28th Feburary I had my Appendix out and was recovering at from the op for two weeks and the other 1 week 6 days I simply couldn't be bothered to type. I'm bothered now though and I'll type as quickly as I can.

Please review,

MD,

xx


	2. Biting You To Save You, Not Kill You

Amelia looked down at the pile of sawdust, then looked Vlad in the eyes.

"Just . . . Let . . . Me . . . GO!" Amelia said evilly, yelling the last word as she struggled at the cuffs again.

"Why should I?" Vlad shot back. His voice was normal again but still had order and anger in his voice. "Are you going to threaten me with anther stake that your hiding in your pocket?" he continued, his face almost touching the bars of the cage.

"No. But since I've merged, I've learned secrets, that I know you would like kept secrets." Amelia teased. Vlad glared at his sister in confusen, then he thought it best if he was in the room alone with Amelia.

"Ingrid tell dad that we found Amelia knocked her out with garlic gas and locked her in the cage." Vlad ordered his big sister. Ingrid got the message and walked out the room.

"Yeah goodbye traitor!" Amelia commented, Ingrid ignored her sister and whooshed away. Amelia relaxed slightly and leaned on the back of the cage.

"What secrets do you know?" Vlad asked scared of what his sister's new evil side knew.

"Ones that should never be told." Amelia teased.

"Do we really have to play this game?" Vlad asked, who was trying to keep his temper, yet still getting irritated with his sister.

"Yes. Because I like messing with people's minds before I destroy them." Amelia shot back. Vlad stared into Amelia's eyes as he thought of what to say. He needed to somehow make the real Amelia buried inside this copy of her come out if he wanted to bite her, which would save her rather than kill her. All that went though Vlad's mind in two seconds.

"Now that is how I know Amelia is completely buried inside you-" Vlad begun to say.

"I AM Amelia!" She insisted, yelling at Vlad.

"No. Amelia would never say something that. Not to anyone. Not even Carly, and Amelia could start world war three with Carly so . . it's saying something." Vlad said. There was silence for about 30 seconds.

"Why won't you let me go?!" Amelia complained, breaking the peaceful silence, which was building more and more tension between the two half-siblings.

"Because you'll go on anther blood rampage and try to kill me . . . AGAIN!" Vlad shot back. Then he remembered that he had to save her."Amelia? You're stronger than your evil side, don't allow it to take over." Vlad said attempting to bring the true Amelia out of her torture. Amelia just laughed.

"Trust me. That weak version of this form is long gone. She will never be strong enough to over-take me." Amelia said evilly. "Looks like you're stuck with me." Amelia added in a childish-winding-up voice.

"Don't count your fangs before they grow." Vlad said calmly enough but there was still anger in his voice. His temper was getting shorter and shorter, the feeling reminded Vlad of when his evil side took over, and if Vlad was human, his blood pressure would definitely be going up to danger level.

"But they have." Amelia shot back, as she evilly smiled so Vlad could see her bared fangs.

"They've gone a bit blunt from all that biting in one night." Vlad said looking at this new Amelia up and down in disgust.

"What?!" Amelia said falling for Vlad's tease as she tried to make one of her hands touch her fangs to check, if they really were blunt. Then she realized Vlad's giggles under his breath. "DON'T mess with me!" Amelia yelled her eyes turning red in anger.

"Why?" Vlad asked. "What you gonna do? Locked in that cage. Hand-cuffed to the sides. Right now, you're useless." Vlad said using a different method of trying to get to Amelia.

"That's what you think." Amelia corrected.

"What do you mean?" Vlad asked suspiciously.

"You'll be surprised at what I know." Amelia secretively informed.

"I said . . . WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Vlad yelled finally losing his temper as his eyes went bright blood-red and he thunder crackle. Amelia was taken aback by this sudden outburst, but she didn't allow it to effect her performance, she kept on a confident face.

"YOU can't tell ME what to do YOU are not my brother!" Amelia shouted, it was now Vlad's turn to be taken aback, as his eyes going back to his normal greenish blue very quickly.

"Tell me what you mean." Vlad said calm again but his voice still had a bit of deepness and anger in it.

"Come here. Right up to cage." Amelia ordered.

"Why?" Vlad asked confused by the sudden request.

"Do you want to know what I mean or not?!" Amelia snapped. Vlad went up to the cage, now knowing that she was going to whisper something Vlad put his right ear closest to the cage.

"Your half breather." Amelia whispered, putting her face right up against the bars of the cage so her cold lifeless breath went right in his ear as well as Amelia's words. Vlad was silent. worried what this new psychopathic Amelia would do with such a dreadful secret. "Sure the VHC has pardoned the 'Dracula' family on all charges on the dreadful deed, BUT what if the whole world of Vampires knew that there leader was Dimidus? There would be vampires coming from all around the world just to try and assassinate you." Amelia said as she smiled evilly at herself.

"You wouldn't dare!" Vlad said angrily suddenly back in action.

"Wouldn't I?" Amelia asked. "Let me go and my lips remained sealed, continue to imprison me and I'll tell EVERYONE!" she continued. "It's Your choice . . Tick tock . . Tick tock." Amelia finished. Vlad whooshed upstairs as Amelia begun to evilly laugh like a madman.

Vlad had just told the High Council, Daniel and his farther about Amelia's treat.

"That girl . . . has out stayed her welcome Vladimir! Dust her and be done with it." The Count ordered his son.

"NO!" Daniel yelled, unsure of what Vlad was really going to do. Vlad sighed.

"Ignore him Daniel, no one is getting dusted today." Vlad said firmly.

"But she'll tell the whole world your secret if you don't do something Vlad." Mr Roquelour stated.

"I know but violence isn't the way." Vlad informed. "I need-" Vlad begun to KNOCK AT THE DOOR

"I'll get it master." Renfield said as he walked past rubbing the side of his mouth because of his fangs.

"Wait! Renfield? We aren't expecting anyone? Are we?" Vlad said as his farther just shrugged his shoulders.

Everyone was standing by the waiting for it to be opened.

"Well? Renfield? Wh-at are you waiting for? Open the door!" Count Dracula ordered his slave. Renfield whooshed to the door and bumped head, The Count sighed, as Renfield rubbed his head and opened the front door.

"Vlad?" A woman said, when the door was open and she saw everyone in the room from outside. Vlad instantly recognized the woman standing on his doorstep.

"Talitha!" Vlad said, as he pushed Renfield out the way and hugged her. "I wasn't expecting you till next week." He added.

"Me and dad thought that we would surprise you." Talitha explained

"Vlad, who is she?" Daniel asked pointing rudely at Talitha. Vlad rolled his eyes at his 'half-brother'.

"Talitha this is Daniel, my brother I've told you about, Daniel this is Talitha . . my GIRL-friend." Vlad said raising his eyebrows when he said 'GIRL'.

"You have a girlfriend?" Daniel asked, surprised. Vlad rolled his eyes.

"Ingrid nice to see you again. Where is Piers?" Talitha asked.

"Nice to see you too Talitha. Piers got this breather job about computers for 6 mouths. Then Dad and Renfield got bored of Australia and came back here. Then two mouths Vlad came for a short visit, but as he already told you he has too stay and look after Amelia and Daniel." Ingrid explained to her brother's girlfriend.

"Well were is Amelia?" Talitha asked, excited to meet Vlad's new step-sister.

"Well . . um Amelia exactly herself right now." Vlad begun to explain to his girlfriend.

"Vlad . . . what do you mean?" Talitha asked confused. Vlad sighed, Talitha might help him get Amelia back.

"Lets go up to my room, and I'll explain everything." Vlad told Talitha just before he whooshed to his bedroom and she followed.

Vlad had just finished telling Talitha everything that had happened to Amelia that he thought was relative. "So what should I do, Talitha?" Vlad asked.

"Well you've tried reasoning and tried encouraging. But have tried encouraging Amelia while insulting her reflection?" Talitha suggested.

"No." Vlad said plainly. Then he looked up at Talitha. "It's a good plan though." Vlad commented kindly smiling at his girlfriend. "Definitely for than just a cute nose." he joked. Vlad and Talitha then both whooshed to the basement.

"Thought about what I've said 'brother'?" Amelia asked.

"Yes." Vlad admitted. Talitha walked in behind Vlad.

"Who . . is . . she?" Amelia asked rudely. Vlad sighed.

"Talitha, my sister Amelia. Amelia my girlfriend Talitha." Vlad explained.

"You have a girlfriend?" Amelia asked, more shocked and surprised than Daniel was. Vlad rolled his eyes, but then he decided to use what she just said.

"Now that is something the REAL Amelia would say, the strong Amelia. Not you, your just really bad copy. The complete opposite. Your weak, she's strong." Vlad said about to start a new sentence, but Amelia jumped in first.

"I know what you are trying to do." Amelia said as if she didn't give a care in the world, but inside she was scared. Vlad continued as soon as Amelia stopped talking.

"You can copy Amelia looks, her scars, her life, even her memories, but you CAN'T copy her feelings, how she actually felt during all the good and bad of the TRUE Amelia's life and you most certainly CAN'T take her strength!" Vlad shouted.

"It's not gonna work!" Amelia said sounding certain, but again on the inside was the opposite.

"Amelia your stronger than this weak thing controlling you! You can take control!" Vlad yelled. "I believe in you." Vlad powerfully finished.

"And you failed." Amelia said. Vlad glared at Amelia. Refusing to give up he tried to think of what to say next but there was no need.

"AAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" Amelia screamed. Talitha suddenly looked worried for this girl she had only just met.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Amelia continued to scream taking breaths of pain every two or three seconds. Vlad and Talitha saw Amelia's reflection jump in and out of Amelia quickly several times then was shoved into the corner of the basement. Vlad looked in the cage. Amelia looked 13 again and the scars on her face were less healed . . . the real Amelia was back.

"Talitha. Unlocked the hand cuffs." Vlad told his girlfriend, who instantly did as she was told. Talitha began to unlock the cuffs and Amelia suddenly burst into tears.

"I-I'm sorry V-Vlad! I-I should o-of listened to y-you!" Amelia sobbed and as soon as her hands were free she used them to cover her face as she continued to cry into her knees. She heard the door of the cage unlock. Amelia look up and saw Vlad. "I-I was j-just so scared!" Amelia stuttered as she jumped into the doorway of the cage and hugged Vlad. He hugged her back and allowed Amelia to sob into his shoulder.

"Oh how pathetic! And you said she was stronger than ME."Amelia's reflection said standing up. Vlad broke away from Amelia tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Amelia if I don't bite you now then your reflection will end up killing you." Vlad told Amelia as he placed his hands on Amelia's cheeks.

"I-I'm scared." Amelia confessed.

"Of course you are. Anyone would be. I'm sorry I can't hypnotize you to not feel anything, but if I do that then the bite won't work and it will kill you. I'm so sorry." Vlad explained and when he stopped talking he rested his forehead on Amelia's.

"Have you two done with your pathetic little apologizes yet, so I can kill her?" Amelia's reflection asked. Vlad ignored her.

"And me biting you to save you and send that THING back to your blood mirror won't work unless it has your FULL consent." Vlad finished explaining.

"Just do it." Amelia told him. Vlad moved his forehead from Amelia's and bent down so his eyes were the same level as hers.

"Are you sure?" Vlad asked not wanting to risk killing Amelia.

"I don't want to die." Amelia said. "My reflection going to try and kill me any second just bite me." Amelia ordered Vlad, as she moved her hair away from the left side of her neck leaving it exposed to Vlad's fangs. Vlad allowed his fangs to merge and bent his head. He could see Amelia's pulse getting faster and faster as his fangs got closer and closer.

"Oh no you don't." Amelia's reflection said as she whooshed to re-merge with Amelia but she was just inches away from this and it was too late! Vlad's fangs had fully disappeared into Amelia's neck. Both the reflection and Amelia screamed. Amelia's hands gripped onto Vlad's back in her last moments of strength, while the reflection fell to it's knees and exploded into a fireball. Amelia then became to weak to grip onto Vlad's back and let go. Talitha saw Amelia's face, she was literally as white as a piece of paper, which made her pink scars look worse than ever and her eyes half open. Amelia was trying to stay conscious but the feeling of weakness and pain got to strong and she fell unconscious for the third time in the past 6 hours. Vlad felt Amelia's consciousness leave her body when it happened and he pulled his fangs out of her neck. Vlad stared at the new scar on Amelia's neck that he had caused. He gently poked the skin around it. Then he picked Amelia up as if she were a newborn baby - again - and whooshed to Amelia's bedroom were Daniel was waiting. Daniel had an old fashioned patterned jar in his hands which he quickly hid behind his back when he heard Vlad coming. Talitha opened the door and Vlad whooshed in and placed Amelia on her bed. Daniel hid the jar under his pillow and rush next to Vlad to see his twin sister.

* * *

There it is the second chapter. Next one should be up in about a week or so. But I'm going to France and Belgium on the 10th and 11th so the week I'm giving myself to write the next chapter starts on the 12th.

Please review,

MD,

xx.


	3. Illness and new unlife

"Vlad, is Amelia alright?" Daniel asked.

"I hope so." Vlad told his step-brother. Daniel could see his sister's blood on Vlad fangs when he opened his mouth, the sight worried him. He saw Amelia's hand twitch, Vlad saw it to and Daniel saw a smile of relief spread across his older step-brother's face. Amelia groaned quietly in pain as her hand - the one that had just twitched - slowly moved itself onto her forehead. "How you feeling?" Vlad stupidly asked. Then Amelia hand, began to move from Amelia's forehead towards the bite mark on her neck, but Vlad grabbed her hand. "Amelia, a vampire biting a vampire is different to a breather being bitten by a vampire. If a vampire survives being bitten by anther vampire then they can't touch the bite mark for two weeks or it will get infected." Vlad explained as he dropped his step-sister's hand on her stomach. One or two minutes later after that Amelia still hadn't said a word, but then rolled to her side clutching her stomach in pain. She groaned loudly.

"Amelia? What's wrong?" Daniel asked with deep concern.

"I-I f-fee-" Amelia tried to say. "I-I feel-" Amelia begun, but Amelia was so weak that a lot of effort and strength - which right now she had lack of - had to be put into simply talking. "Sick." Amelia said finally finishing her sentence. Talitha was the first to react to the word Amelia had just said she whooshed over to the bin in the corner of the room and whooshed over to Amelia's bed and placed the bin on the floor. Vlad pulled Amelia's hair behind her back and held it in place, seconds before Amelia threw up in the bin. Daniel didn't want to see this and went over to his own bed, while Talitha whooshed out the room and came back seconds later with tissues which Talitha and Vlad used to wipe Amelia's face for her. Amelia was so weak, even the slightest movement made her body ache and her neck throbbed like hell. It made Amelia think _'Is it worth all this pain just to live? This illness could kill me any second, so is it really worth the pain?'_ However this thought made Amelia determined to survive and somehow made her feel a little stronger. All Amelia was really desperate for right now was for her cold, pale hand to be on her throbbing neck, but every time she tried Vlad just grabbed her hand and dropped it at Amelia's side. Vlad wasn't going to leave anytime soon, with Amelia like this and Talitha wasn't going to leave Vlad for any longer than ten seconds unless Vlad asked her. Amelia tried to touch her neck again, Vlad grabbed her hand.

"How many more times, Amelia?! You can't touch your bite mark." Vlad snapped, and having his human genies kick in by making Vlad feel guilty. He sighed, for the one hundredth time that night. "Why do you keep trying to touch your neck anyway" Vlad asked trying to distracted his guilt, yet still interested for the answer. Amelia swallowed.

"My . . . . neck . . . hurts . . and . . my . . . hands . . . . are . . . . cold." Amelia said slowly without a single stutter, Vlad now understood his little 'sister's' urge to touch her neck when she shouldn't.

"Talitha, can you get some ice in a plastic bag, and new bag for bin?" Vlad asked, Talitha didn't like being ordered around like a servant or slave, Vlad could see this in his girlfriend's eyes. "Daniel - you help her." Vlad added.

"But -" Daniel begun to ague.

"Daniel please! For Amelia's sake! No arguments!" Vlad said slowly ordering his little 'brother' around. Daniel decided to do as his told and held Talitha's hand which didn't have the bin in it, and whooshed off with Talitha. They came back 3 minutes later with an ice back and an empty bin with several bags inside. The bin/sick bucket was placed by Amelia's bed and the ice pack was given to Vlad. He slowly placed it on Amelia's neck were Vlad's fangs had been only an hour ago. The cold ice cooled down Amelia's burning neck for a sort time, but after a minute or so Vlad could see that his step-sister's neck was so hot with throbbing that the ice was quickly melting and would be water in about 5 minutes. However Vlad could see the cold of the ice was helping Amelia, who had got slightly more colour in her cheeks and looked more relaxed and her eyelids slowly fell as Amelia fell asleep. Vlad then took the ice pack off his 'sister's' neck, and used his chosen one powers to re-freeze it.

"Vlad why don't take a rest, I'll look after Amelia." Talitha suggested.

"I'm not leaving her in this state." Vlad said slowly and firmly.

"Vlad you can't look after her 24/7 you need rest as well. It will just be me and Daniel in the room, and I'll call for you as soon as she wakes up." Talitha argued.

"Fine just keep the ice pack on her neck as much as you can and when it melts use your powers to re-freeze it! My power to do that though is stronger than yours so you won't need to use it for anther hour or so." Vlad ordered. "And don't let anyone in other than me and Daniel!" Vlad finished.

"Okay, just go and relax." Talitha said. Vlad went over to Amelia and kissed her forehead then whooshed out the room.

**Sunset that day.**

Amelia had been asleep most of the day and had only woken up once for only about one or two hours. Vlad was sitting in the front room.

LOUD KNOCK ON THE DOOR.

Renfield stopped what he was doing and started walking to the front door.

"Wait Renfield! I'll answer it." Vlad told him saving from yet anther chore. Vlad whooshed downstairs and opened the door.

"Were is Amelia?" A man asked Vlad as soon as their faces saw each other. The man was Raymond. Vlad knew he didn't have a proper home and was homeless, but face to face and up close he really did look disgusting, and the way he smelt was worse than Renfield! Raymond was also with his sisters Emma and Becca.

"Raymond, Emma, Becca it is nice see you. BUT I don't think this is the best time for you to see Amelia." Vlad said kindly, not wanting to wake Amelia and see her in so much pain. He went to close the door but Raymond stamped his foot in the way and forced the door back open.

"Amelia is our half-sister as well as yours we have a right to see her!" Raymond demanded. Vlad realized now that their was no way of getting rid of them.

"Sorry. Come in." Vlad said as he stepped aside and allowed the three inside. "Although, Amelia is asleep. So be as quite as you can. And be gentle with her if she wakes up." Vlad explained.

"Of course." all three of the siblings replied at once. All 3.5 vampires and 0.5 breathers whooshed upstairs to the throne room. Count Dracula looked at the three in disgust.

"What are they doing here?!" the Count asked very rudely. Vlad rolled his eyes - it was sort of becoming a hobby of Vlad's.

"Dad. This is Raymond, Emma and Becca. Amelia's half-brother and sisters, who are here to see Amelia!" Vlad explained - explaining things was becoming a hobby to.

"3 minutes. No more." the Count snapped. The Vampires and the dimidius whooshed outside Amelia's bedroom door. Vlad knocked on the door, and then walked in. Talitha saw the other three vampires and looked at Vlad in cofusen.

"Talitha, this is Raymond, Becca and Emma. They are Amelia's half-sisters and half-brother from her dad's side." Vlad explained.

"I'll leave then. Seeing as everyone expect me is related to Amelia." Talitha told everyone, being aware that Raymond and his sisters didn't know that Vlad was dimidius, before she left the room. Amelia then rolled over in her sleep so she was facing the 3 vampires and the dimidius. She was slowly opening her eyes and slowly awaking.

"Raymond? . . . . Is that you?" Amelia asked still half asleep. The talking hurt her throat and caused her to be sick, however Raymond whooshed over to his sister and managed to pull her hair away from her mouth just in time.

"Yes Amelia it is me. And this is exactly what I was trying to avoid for thou." Raymond said, calmly. Becca and Emma were by now sitting on the edge of of Amelia's bed.

"Did you not see her face that night she was scared out of her mind!" Becca said defending her sister.

"Whatever. I'm more concerned on why Amelia's vomit smells of blood." Emma stated.

"Amelia thought she would be able to beat her reflection and therefore merged. Her reflection took over and she bit 25 breathers. I captured her, managed to get the reflection out of her and I bit her to send the reflection back to your family blood mirror." Vlad explained as Amelia slowly sat up.

"Why would you do that!?" Emma snapped.

"Leave her alone." Becca said as she went to hug Amelia who was so weak couldn't even react other than resting her head on Becca's shoulder.

"Well. We've seen Amelia. She's going to be better soon. And we're clearly not welcome here by the count so we might as well leave." Raymond said as Becca and Amelia broke apart.

"You just got here." Amelia said weakly.

"And Raymond said we're going." Emma snapped again. The 420 year old twins went to the door and after 30 seconds of continuing to sit on Amelia's bed then followed.

"Wait!" Vlad said.

"What now?" Raymond asked.

"Well . . . were your living now isn't exactly . . . a home." Vlad said slowly.

"And what do you mean by that?" Raymond snapped.

"Well-" Vlad begun.

"If your trying to say we shouldn't of held a third-teen girl in an abandoned place for a week,-" Raymond interrupted, as Vlad rolled his eyes and allowed to be yelled at by the four hundred and twenty year old vampire. "- then just remember that we were trying to protect apparent heir. And not everyone is lucky enough to own a flapping school! A-" Raymond yelled and started a new sentence before he was interrupted.

"I want you three to live here." Vlad said, shocking Raymond into silence.

"What?" Raymond asked.

"Are you being serious?" Amelia asked, who was still weak.

"Yes I am. I mean we might be a bit tight for space, but we could easily convert a few classrooms on the top floor into bedrooms." Vlad told his sort of step-brother and sisters.

"And what does the Count say to all this?!" Emma asked.

"Good point Emma." Raymond praised his sister. "Well." he snapped at Vlad.

"It's not the Count's decision. He sold Gar side to Ingrid and her boyfriend." Vlad explained being careful not to give away that Ingrid's boyfriend was in fact a breather. "Ingrid owns 50% of Gar side and since her boyfriend isn't here right now while he's away she owns the whole thing. So it's up to Ingrid." Vlad told his step brother and sisters - including Amelia.

"So what does Ingrid say about this." Becca asked trying to be more professional about the situation, than her older brother and sister.

"She said as long as you pay a contribution into the conversion and pay a small rent every week it will be fine." Vlad said.

"What rent!?" Amelia asked, shocked that Vlad would ask money of a poor speech however made Amelia Vomit. As Vlad was closest to the ill sibling he was the one that pulled her hair from her mouth. Amelia being sick every few seconds, so Vlad decided to explain while she was being sick.

"I thought that subject would be more fair if we discussed it professionally" Vlad said. Amelia was suddenly even more violently than before by sicking up dust as well as blood and sick. "Although right now Amelia is more important!" Vlad added as the other three vampires whooshed over to their sister. Her face was white a sheet of paper with pale, blue and purple lines covering the sides of her forehead and neck

"Are those veins?" Emma asked, with sudden deep concern of her sister.

"Yes!" Raymond replied as he looked at her neck and saw a pulse. He put his hand near Amelia's mouth and felt deep hot breaths on her hand. "She's got a pulse! And she's breathing!" Raymond added. Becca then felt her sister's forehead, and her hand began to smoke.

"Argh!" Becca screamed, as she jerk her hand away and tried to ease the pain by putting it in the other hand.

"Are you okay?" all three vampires asked at the same time.

"I am now." Becca replied, as her brother and sister put their arms around Becca's waist to comfort her. "Her forehead is boiling hot! I-it was like touching sunlight." she explained.

"This just got much more serious." Vlad commented, with a really worried and concerned look on his face.

**While this was happening, Daniel was in the basement. This is what happened.**

Daniel had gone into the basement. A room that he had found the day before that was locked and with pure curiosity picked the lock, to find and dusty old Alchemy table, with a bookcase next to it with books on the dark subject. The room had clearly never been used in this house. Daniel had with him a A4 sheet of paper, clothes he had stolen from the Count and the old-fashioned jar. Which wasn't any jar. On the jar clearly read:

CLARK SOUTHENRA

Daniel placed the jar of his father's ashes and the A4 paper on the Alchemy table. He then started looking through the dusty bookcase at the dust-infested books. He finally found the right book and read through it. He then went to a table at the very end of the room and placed the clothes on it before he started to make right mixture he needed for the task he was going to for fill. When he had done this he poured the mixture equally into the glass cylinders either side of the Alchemy table. Daniel then lifted the lid of the jar and looked at the ashes. _'If all goes well, this will be the last time I see dad as dust.' _Daniel thought. Scared of his father's dust falling into the Alchemy table he slowly poured the ash onto the A4 paper. He looked at the pile of dust on last time and then pulled the leaver. Daniel then watched as he saw he father slowly grow back to his unlife. Clark opened his eyes, as Daniel smiled.

"Daniel?" Clark said confused. He look down at his body. "I'm naked." he added. Daniel rushed to his stolen clothes from the Count and gave them to his dad.

"Change into these." Daniel said. "I'll give you some privacy." Daniel added awkwardly as he went behind the glass cylinder on the left of the Alchemy table. He reemerged 7 minutes later to see his dad in all black leather clothing and a bright red cape.

"You look older. Last time I saw you . . you were ten. Now you look like a teenager." Clark said as he sorted his selves. "How long?" he asked.

"Nearly 4 years." Daniel replied.

"4 years?" Clark repeated. "So you must be four-teen now?" Clark guessed.

"Me and Amelia are four-teen next week." Daniel informed. His father's face dropped at the mention of his twin's name but this was ignored.

"Oh Amelia. That reminds me. Now you had fallen down down the stairs you were unconscious, Amelia would of obviously called an ambulance for you. Who would of call the police when my dust was found. So Amelia would of had to write a statement on what happened." Clark explained to his son. "So, what did her statement say?" he asked.

"Don't you remember what happened, that night?" Daniel asked his father confused on why he would want to know this. Amelia didn't even talk about it much so he wouldn't be telling a lot anyways.

"Of course I remember. BUT I'm just interested on what she said." Clark told his son. "And as her father I have a right to know what she said." he added.

"Amelia said you were killed by a slayer. . . " started Daniel and went on to explain everything that Amelia had told him about the night their father died. Daniel chose to ignore the small giggles and stutters his father made, but when he had finished he burst out laughing like a mad-man.

"Oh that little lying brat." He said though the remains of his laughter.

"What do you mean?" Daniel questioned.

"Never mind. We'll PRETEND that your sister's little stories are true." Clark told his son. "For now." he added.

* * *

Well? What do you think? The main thing I want reviews on is that last part! Next story I think I'll give myself two to three weeks as this chapter was a few days late. W-h-a-t-e-v-e-r!

Please please please pplleeaassee review,

MD,

xx


End file.
